Encore Brothers
Encore Brothers is an action game based upon the Marvel Comics Video Game character, Spider-Man, using the Tony Hawk's Pro Skater engine, and the PlayStation version of the First Spider-Man that was developed in the year 2000. Released In 2018 originally for the First PlayStation the game was subsequently ported to PC after It's Success It was a game to be based on the Spider-Man Series of PlayStation Games developed by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, who sadly passed away in 1994. The Encore Brothers develops a Story Of 3 Android Brothers from an unknown part of Space who Flew down after receiving a distress Scan from Earth After they beat several Enemy Villains They remained On Earth for the Safety Of the Planet along with their new and Improved Allies. Plot 4 Months after the Arrival of The Android Brothers known deliberately as the Encores the 3 Androids start their training with Zero Medina in the Park area of Megaville to test their speed and Mobility. meanwhile back In Megaville While attending a scientific demonstration hosted by the supposedly reformed Doctor X, The Encore Brothers, (Highland, Harrison And Hunter) witnesses the appearance of a Encore impostor, who steals Him's experiment. Dexter mistakes this for the real Encore Brothers and tries to take pictures, but his camera is shattered by one of the Encore impostors. Due to his failure, Dexter grows angry and is worried that his mother will ground him from his for weeks due to the destruction of his mothers new camera that he borrowed while she was not looking. all of his rage causes the power of the Vegetable Hulk again something that he thought he had cured but failed, and then swears revenge. Everyone present at the demonstration believes that Encore Brothers took the experiment, causing the police to begin a manhunt for the Encore Brothers. Meanwhile, two mysterious people unleash a fog upon the streets of Megaville. The Encore Brothers are told by the Freedom Girls, Younger Sisters and Love Interests that the gangs is robbing a bank and have taken hostages. After foiling the bank robbery, the Encores fights Fuzzy Lumkins in order to keep him from killing Dexter and his mother. After defeating Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Encores are forced to flee from the police. The Encores eventually encounters Jennifer Wakeman who questions the Encore Brothers but is eventually convinced of their innocence, then states that he will spread the word about the Encore's innocence. Immediately after Jenny leaves, The Encores are ambushed by a police chopper and is chased across the city in the sky. Upon ditching the helicopter, the Encores reunites with the Freedom Girls, who alert them to two new problems: Invader Zim is attacking a power plant and Dexter has kidnapped Jusa Muzukia in order to lure the Encores. The Encores defeats Dexter's Giant Mechanized Mech In His Secret Laboratory, but is injured and kidnapped by unknown parties posing as paramedics. Each one of the Encores discusses their recent situation with Spider Man, who assures him that things will get better and he will eventually succeed in getting everything right. The Encores are unable to locate Dexter until the villain, newly obsessed with Encore's following the impostor's appearance, appears and leads all three if the Android Brothers on an elaborate chase through the sewers and in one portion, the subways which are filled with deadly traps. The player ends up meeting The Water Man where another horrific battle took place. After defeating and Interrogating the Water Man He finally cracks and explains that Dexter locked him down there and took control of the other Oceania men. Water Man finally gives directions to Dexter's hideout. After finally defeating Dexter's Vegetable Hulk Side and rescuing Jusa, Highland convinces Brock that someone has framed him and the Rest of his Brothers. They reluctantly agree to work together to find the party responsible, starting with a visit to the His Secret Laboratory to search for information. While In the Lab, Dexter senses the presence of his Vegetable Hulk side drifting away from his Body and forming his Hulk Side offspring, causing him to team up with The Encores, who deals with a of the Vegetable Hulk in various Battles throughout the building. After Destroying The Vegetable Hulk once and for all and Dexter at last being cured from that insane illness, They finally locates the identity of the Encore impostor: A.H.H.R., A.Y.H.R., and A.H.C.R. (Android Harold Highland Rivera, Android Young Harrison Rivera, and Android Hunter Core Rivera). After being defeated by the Encores, The Dark Androids reveals that his bosses plan was to destroy Megaville with an army posing as the Encore Brothers, and that the fog that blankets the city acts as a beacon for the Encore Enforcers that will prepare the citizens for their Doom. The Dark Android's information leads The Encores to a warehouse that hides an enormous underground base in which the Encore are cloned from Lorance Hifa's are being manufactured. The Encores learns that the Dark Androids was right when they run into the Zero Medina at Warehouse 65. The Encores find a path leading into an undersea base. After rescuing the Freedom Girls, the Encores finally discovers the masterminds behind the plan: Lorance and Dr. X. After Lorance knocks out Dexter, the Encores defeat both villains, but the Lorance Android Replicas fuses with Dr. X to produce an enormous, out-of-control mechanical monster, called "Monster LX". Monster LX accidentally destroys the base, and The Encores barely escapes to the surface, where he is rescued by Zero Medina who was called by the Freedom Girls and Dexter. The Encores are then shown playing cards with Zero Medina, Jenny Wakeman, and while the Freedom Girls and Spider Man are dancing. Meanwhile in jail, The Dark Androids, Invader Zim, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and a Robotic Thug are shown playing cards as Dr. X is banging his head on the cell bars. Fuzzy Lumpkins openly mocks them for having "All worked together but, you still couldn't beat The Encore Brothers" Ultimate Armor There are a variety of different Armor that span the course of The Encore Brother's career featured in the game, each one achieved by accomplishing various goals or by entering in a cheat code. While some are just alternate character skins, others give Highland and the rest of the Encores new abilities. These Armored Units include the Dark Androids, Encores Unlimited, Bullet Proof Shields, Quick-Change Highland, Anti Water -Armor, Hot Rod Armor, Lightning and Encore Universe versions. every time the game is completed it will unlock another Armored Unit. Encore Brothers *'Harold Highland Rivera' *'Hunter Core Rivera' *'Young Harrison Rivera' List Of Villains *'Lorance Hifa:' *'Dr.X:' *'Fuzzy Lumpkins:' *'Invader Zim:' *'Dark Androids:' Setting The Setting Of Encore Brothers Takes Place On the Winter of December 1st 1984 In The Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi 4 Months after The crash landing of The Encore Brothers from their Mysterious Universe that is Unknown to them how the 3 Androids were Manufactured. All missions are set to be In The Manga Universe created and developed by Bleedman himself with Jerry A. Rivera Narrating the whole Video Game.